In Imbroglio
by Canadino
Summary: 1827 poem with the question 'What the hell do two boys in love do now' with implications of 8059, a perverted Yamamoto and Dino, and deep discussions.


**Disclaimer: If Katekyo Hitman Reborn were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: Sunday Morning – No Doubt

**Minimal fluff 09!**

---

In Imbroglio 

It is after school one day

In the fading light of the reception room that

Hibari asks the question that changes everything.

"What do couples do?"

.

And he expects a

Dame dame tuna

To answer this problem

Knowing either haven't the foggiest idea.

.

Both are new to the concept

The forming with his biting intensity

The latter with his shy, docile charm

Have gotten what they wanted

And don't know what to do with it.

.

The dilemma is so foreign to them

The only thing Tsuna's known up to now

Is his crush on Kyoko

And let's not even get started on Hibari.

Both have broken boundaries

Both have no clue what now?

.

"I suppose we kiss?"

So Tsuna straddles one knee

And the skylark takes him in his wings

Their mouths meld together in an orchestra

Of sound, touch – _what is this?_

_._

And just when they're both hot and bothered

Tsuna breaks away, face

Apologic

Saying, "Forgive me, Hibari-san;

I don't know what to do now."

.

Hibari searches out the golden brown

(which reminds him, the sun

Baked Hibird golden brown

Yesterday. He must make sure

The bird had adequate SPF)

Eyes and looks away, muttering,

.

"Me neither."

Yamamoto and Gokudera

have been together for months

Surely they know what to do.

.

"Well, what kind of guy is Hibari?

Is he the kinky kind

Or the fun kind?

Although they could mean both."

.

Yamamoto's question confuses him

And Gokudera offers no word of advice

He always hated Tenth with HIbari.

Tsuna shrugs and says,

"Hibari-san is Hibari-san."

.

"Yes but…"

Yamamoto is thoughtful.

"Well…he _is_ older than you…"

.

"I know. All you need to do

Is get some sexy lingerie.

I know it would turn me on

But Gokudera never does it."

At which the baseball freak is

Silenced by the shock of silver hair.

.

"Yes, Yamamoto-kun…

.

"But I'm a _boy_…"

The roof was a perfect place to unwind

And Hibari was tightly wound.

Who'd thunk the Namimori prefect

Didn't know something as important as

A relationship?

The air was the victim as he

Cut through with his tonfas.

Hibird flew away and perched on

Another head,

.

Dino peered down at his student

And said, "Hibari.

"What are you doing?"

.

Ah, Dino, perfect.

If anyone should know about relationships

It should be him.

.

"Oh Kyouya, Kyouya…"

Dino shakes his head reaches into his pocket

To pull out a tube of lube

And placed it in Hibari's hand

With rather explicit instructions.

Both decided to meet again

To start the conversation again.

Hibari walks in and

Sees Tsuna waiting for him on

The couch.

Dame Tsuna stands up and says,

.

"Hi Hibari-san, in fact

Right now I have some lingerie

In my bag because Yamamoto said

I should but it just feels

Weird and why can't we just

Have something plain and simple

And we just make it up as we go?

Because even though I haven't been with you long

I like being with you

And I want to take it slow because

Then it will last because

Everything that's worth it

Always comes slowly."

.

As Hibari said at the same time,

.

"Sawada, I just talked to

Dino and all he gave me was

This tube of lube and dirty advice

So I said,

Screw it.

That's going too far

Too fast.

And I knew you wouldn't like it

So let's just start like this:

I bite you

And I let you do something

Stupid like make me lunch

Or something

And we'll see how it goes from there."

.

There was silence.

Then:

.

"You said you had lingerie?"

.

Nod. Silence

.

"You said you had lube?"

.

Nod. Silence.

.

Then laughter. Then a gale of

Sound as strong as the sea

Yet as gentle as a breeze, Tsuna

Laughed.

.

"What a scene this is turning out to be!"

Hibari didn't find the comedy in it

As he tossed the lube into the crash can

And walked up to Tsuna.

.

"I'm sorry, Hibari-san."

Tsuna says, wiping his eyes because

This whole ordeal is so ironic.

"I'm not mad."

.

He kneels down and lays his hands

On the second year

The Tenth Vongola boss

The bumbling idiot with the stupid friends

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

And it just seems so right.

Tsuna knows this and smiles.

"Let's start over, HIbari-san."

Owari

Omake

"You said you had lingerie?

Then let's see it."

In which Tsuna attempted

To beat Hibari with his own tonfas.

--

Note: Whoa. Poetry? What's wrong with me? Anyway…comment on the format. Fanfiction was just not made for poetry. Good? Not good? Expect more? Please? REVIEW!


End file.
